Story:Hunt
Short stories of Teki Hunt; Part 1 Teki combed the foggy forest searching desperately to find his foe. The dark night’s sky brightened as Teki burnt the forest. He thought knew who was in this forest but he couldn’t find the ‘squirrel’ that he was looking for. Teki has been hunting a certain ‘squirrel’ for well over a decade but at every corner that Teki looked he could not find his ‘squirrel.’ Nobok: 'at Teki….I don’t think he’s here! ''Teki gives a Nobuk the scary evils look '''Teki: says I know! Teki continues to destroy the forest Nobok: Doesn’t look like it… Teki: 'Shut it, let’s head back! '''Nobok: 'Mockingly Kay. Teki, Nobok and several other marines head back to their ship located on that island’s port. They reach the port in no time at all. They see the ship and one Akuse sitting on the railings. 'Teki: 'Mumbles..stupid…squirrel… damn…'' '' 'Nobok: '''Did you say something, Teki? '''Teki: '''Shut it! '''Akuse: '''Did we find tha’ bastard this time? '''Teki: 'Grumply Shut it! Does it look like we did! 'Nobok: 'Whispers The baby is still sad *imitates baby sounds* 'Teki: '''Arghh! ''Teki storms off into his cabin located inside the small ship. This ship is not like other ships, it is built for speed and manoeuvrability. Six people occupy this ship, there’s Teki who is the vindictive navigator, Nobok the cook, Akuse the Maritime pilot, Sarī the anti-social musician, Fujiwara the terrible doctor, Yasuhira the shipwright. They all barely manage to get along together, they aren’t pirates, and they aren’t marines. They are just Seafarers. 'Nobok: 'Teki Shut it! 'Akuse: 'Teki Does it look like we did? 'Yasuhira: '''What are you idiots talking about? '''Nobok: 'Yasuhira What are you idiots talking about? Yasuhira hits Nobok over the head. 'Yasuhira: 'Teki Shut it! ' '''To be continued. Hunt; Part 2 ''Teki still angry about his failed attempt at capturing the ‘squirrel,’ takes his anger out on his training ‘doll.’ Nobok and Akuse are still making jokes about the failed attemptand and playing games. Fujiwara and Yasuhira are kissing each other. Fujiwara and Yasuhira are both in the library reading books. ''At the same time Nobok and Akuse: PAPER! SCISSORS! ROCK! Akuse throws a rock while Nobok throws a scissor. Akuse: '''Yes! '''Nobok:…. You may have won the battle but you haven’t won the war! Akuse: 'What does that even mean? Are you mad? '''Nobok: '''I ain’t even! '''Akuse: '''Come at me! Nobok goes to throw the first punch while Akuse goes to throw the first kick, before they can hit each other Yasuhira hit them simultaneously over the head. '''Yasuhira: '''Idiots! '''Nobok: '''Why you do this. '''Akuse: '''I see how it is. '''Yasuhira: '''Where is Teki? The ship is repaired. '''Nobok: '''Was it even broken? ''Yasuhira hits Nobok over the head again. 'Nobok: '''Ughh… He’s in his room… ''Yasuhira walks away to talk to Teki. 'Nobok: 'Yasuhira Where is Teki! 'Akuse: 'Yasuhira Idiots! *Knock knock* Yasuhira knocks on the door of Teki’s room. 'Yasuhira: '''Hey… Teki? You there? '''Teki: '''What. '''Yasuhira: '''The ship, it’s repaired. Just need to know where we are heading… '''Teki: 'Depressingly Depends on where you want to go, north for Hisen’s Isle, north-east; nothing for months, east; nothing for weeks, south-east; back to were we came from, south; again back where we came for. Personally I’d recommend north, Hisen’s Island is the closest and has all the- 'Yasuhira: 'Interrupts Okay! I trust you Teki. Yasuhira walks away. and heads to Akuse to give him the details. To be continued. Hunt; Part 3 'Akuse: 'Shouts LAND AHOY! 'Nobok: 'Shouts LAND AHOY! 'Fujiwara: 'Shouts LAND AHOY! Teki now back in his anti-moody fun-zone. 'Teki: 'everyone else as he walks onto the deck LAAANNDD AHOOYY!! 'Nobok: '''Oh? Not angry or sad anymore are ya? '''Teki: 'Nobok Not angry or sad anymore are ya? 'Akuse: '''I think he’s still angry, look at his face. ''Teki hits Akuse over the head. He and the crew gaze at the beauty of Hizen’s Island, it’s as if the sands were made of stars, the trees made of marble and the perfectly curvy… hills that are spread across the long shores of Hizen. 'Sarī: '''What are you idiots gazing at? Where are we? What are you doing? Nevermind… I don’t care. ''Before anyone can interact with the anti-social Sarī, she sloths away. '''Nobok: Mumbles… What a mood killer… The ship ports at an old habour around the east of the island. Teki: '''Well, cya! '''Yasuhira: '''Where do you think you are going? '''Teki:…. To get more information, of course…. Yasuhira smirks a bit before tearing his mood asunder. Yasuhira: 'Ahah! You’re a funny one. Remember what happened last time you went for information? '''Teki: 'Mockingly No? Yasuhira gives Teki the scary evils look, Teki’s resistance to Yasuhira’s scary evils look is ineffective. 'Teki: '''Ugh! I’ll just do stuff around here., '''Yasuhira: '''Yeah… No, you’re going to be doing chores with Sarī, have fun you two. ''Before Yasuhira and the other leave she hands them a list of everything that needs to be done. Yasuhira and the others reach the closest town. To be continued Hunt; Part 4 Back at the ship Sari and Teki are playing a game of Paper, Scissor, Rock. Teki is winning . 15-2. Suddenly Teki faints. He starts to remember the past '''Unknown: Reach deep inside your soul, pull the sword out and ignite it! Squirrel: Yeah yeah yeah, reach depths of thy soul. Unkown: Have patience. All things are difficult until they become easy. Squirrel: What's that supposed to mean? Unknown: The word 'happiness' would lose its meaning if not balanced by sadness. Squirrel: .... What are you talking about old man? Unkown: A wise old owl sat on an oak. The more he saw the less he spoke. The less he spoke the more he heard. Why can't you be like that bird. Category:Stories Category:M.U.G.E.N